The Columbus Family Episode 5: The Boys Calls The New Baby Ugly and Gets Grounded Deleted Scenes
Cast *Brian as Male Japanese Police Officer *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano and Asako Kageyama *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Paul as William Columbus *Kimberly as Danielle Columbus *Salli as Clara Columbus Transcript Part 1: The Great Pride Lander Fire of 2017 *Male Japanese News Reporter: We have breaking news on the NHK World News about the Great Pride Lander Fire of 2017 and Taznaia's Japanese firefighters combating the ferocious and deadliest fires in many largest Japanese megacities the Columbus boys had started after calling their new baby sister Charlotte ugly and using bad language at Mimirin Midorihara. *Female Japanese News Reporter: All of Tazania's Japanese firefighters are combating the ferocious and deadliest fires the Columbus boys had started all over the Pride Lands. The Columbus boys will be in severe trouble with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates *Male Japanese Firefighter: Part 2: The Columbus Boys get in trouble with the Japanese police *(January 4, 2017) *to: A large 3 story Japanese police station. Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus are in severe trouble with the Japanese police. *Male Japanese Police Officer: William Columbus, do you know how much trouble your three sons Eric, Jayden and Homer are in right now?! They rudely called their new baby sister Charlotte ugly and used bad language and racial profanity at 8 year old Mimirin Midorihara while she was visiting and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time, killing over 8 million Japanese people living there and severely damaging over 180 large Japanese cities in western Tanzania, leaving over 10 million Japanese people homeless, forcing them to move to the United States of America! And now, you are banned from all Burger King locations worldwide until Spring by order of the Lion Guard and will be required to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday for the rest of the year! *(Mimirin Midorihara is feeling sad for Charlotte, Who is crying. Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka are comforting Baby Charlotte) *Shimajirō Shimano: Gee, I felt bad for you, Mimirin. *Mimirin Midorihara: I Know, Shimajirō. *Danielle Columbus: Eric, Jayden and Homer how dare you got in trouble with the Japanese police! that's it! you will be forced to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday for a long time for calling eir new baby sister, Charlotte ugly and using bad language at Mimirin Midorihara while she was visiting and disrespecting the Circle of Life and setting the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire, killing millions of innocent Japanese people living there and angering this Lion Guard. Now you three got is all banned from all Burger King locations worldwide! The visitors are on their way to punish you three! *Shimajirō Shimano: *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. You three should know that calling the baby ugly is against the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands and you three could face jail tail for anything like that! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. Nyakkii Momoyama and I are so furious at you three for using bad language and racial profanity at Mimirin Midorihara while she was visiting! You threw should know using racial profanity at Challenge Island kindergartners is against Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. and the Civil Rights Movement!! *Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You will only have memories of Universal, Disney, PBS Kids and Shimajirō. *Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. We'll call Santa Claus to put you three on the Naughty List for a very long time. *Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You three will only have warm water every time you three take a shower. *Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. There will be no Fake VHS Openings, no Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network for you! *Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you anymore birthday parties ever again, and we also won't throw you a Warner Bros. or Cartoon Network themed party either. *Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You won't be able to go to Warner Bros. Movie World besides school, Japanese restaurants, Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Disney Broadways and church. *Woody Woodpecker (1960 version): I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. Because of what you three did at the hospital, now your family is banned from all Burger King locations worldwide! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. *My Melody: *Mametchi: I'm Mametchi. You will become a Tamagotchi fan and that's final! *Chamametchi: *Kuchipachi: Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Deleted scenes Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show